


No White Dresses

by EliraWinter



Series: Charles/Erik Drabbles [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles spent a lot of time thinking about weddings, but his was not even slightly as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No White Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> [nutellanutellanutellanutella](http://nutellanutellanutellanutella.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> prompted: Cherik at a wedding, could be theirs or someone else's.
> 
> In which I completely ignore the time and setting of XMFC and let Charles and Erik have a little marriage thing with absolutely no self-hate.

Charles spent a lot of time thinking about weddings.  It was difficult to ignore, especially when so many women on the street were soon-to-be brides and were doing nothing except dedicating their every thought to bouquets/bridesmades/suits/dressesdresses _thedress_ /cakes/dinners/rings and broadcasting their anxiousness so loudly.  Charles expected that his own wedding would be in a large church, his bride in a long white dress, a smiling blonde Raven beside him holding a pair of classy rings.

In reality, it isn’t like that at all.  Raven’s still there (blue and red instead of blonde), there’s no church and there aren’t any white wedding dresses – or brides – in sight.  There’s just Erik and Charles in simple suits with their hands loosely clasped in each other’s, repeating the vows they’d written for each other and proclaiming themselves married with two simple gold rings that floated out of the box in Raven’s hands and onto their fingers.  The kids still cringed when they kissed.


End file.
